Learning to breath
by toilet-ducky
Summary: This is a companion story to the encroaching dakrness. Ever wondered how Bella and Jasper got together? Well this is your chance Bella has just started university in Alaska, She is embracing her future but why does the past refuesd to stay burried?
1. Chapter 1

_The encroaching darkness- the beginning _

_Hi! _

_This story is for everyone following the encroaching darkness!! _

_I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but It is at a bit of a crossroads and I don't want to rush into it Lol. While thinking all this through I have been going over how things would have started between Bella and Jasper._

_As always your ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_I apologise if this starts out slow, but Bella is still firmly in the whole getting over Edward stage, and jasper is cautious as always._

_Please enjoy.._

My life fits into six boxes, two suitcases and one holdall. Phil's land rover can take it along with him my mum and me with ease.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bells? We can still turn round." Renee asks from the front seat. I roll my eyes, as I continue to stare out of the window, as the scenery shoots past us at increasing speed.

"I'm sure mum. This is what I want."

I am sick of saying this. I have been repeating myself for weeks now, to both my mother and Charlie.

"I'm not happy about this Bella. You have the whole country to pick from. You had an acceptance letter from Dartmouth college and you choose Alaska. Why?"

Charlie's voice crackles angrily against the poor reception of my mobile.

"That's where I want to go. I'm sorry Char- dad, I'm not doing this to hurt you, or to find _him_. I'm doing this for me. Please just respect my decision."

There is silence on the end of the phone, but I know this is as near to a blessing as I can hope for.

"Thank you Dad."

We pull up outside of Odessa house, in the early hours of the morning, and the sun has still yet to rise.

I take a step out of the car, and I am knocked back by the arctic conditions. I knew that it would be cold; the weather forecast had been predicting an icy weekend, but the frigid air still shocks my system.

_You are not in Phoenix anymore._ I barely hear the words before the wind takes them from me, but I know that voice. . .

I sigh heavily.

_Please just leave. I do not need to hear your voice in my head any longer especially on today of all days._

I pull my coat across my body; drawing the zip all the way up to my neck and I follow my mum to my future.

"Got your keys there Bella?" Phil asks as we approach the large oak front door.

I reply with a curt nod as I unlock them, the butterflies swooping around the bottom of my stomach.

_The first day of the rest of my life._

There is no one in sight as we make our way to OH36, not that we expect anyone. I have been given special dispensation from the housing association to come few days early due to the distance we have had to travel.

I open the door to my studio flat with a resounding clink.

It is small and dingy, but one day it will be home.

It only takes two trips to deposit everything. Phil busies himself with the kitchen equipment; checking that the archaic stove works, and putting the cutlery in the peeling drawers.

Mum and I have the much harder task of turning this shell into a home.

"You don't have many pictures honey. Maybe we should have bought some paintings, or something to cover up the hideous wallpaper."

I agree silently, while placing one of the few photos I have on my bed-side table. It's a picture of me with Renee at one of Phil's tournaments. It had been taken by one of the player's wives. It's strange I almost look….happy. We are both staring intently in the same direction; obviously absorbed in the game; two similar smiles playing across our features.

I wish that I had more of these. I would of have liked a couple from my time at high school in phoenix. I met a few friends; nothing major, I don't think that we'll keep in touch, but I would have liked something to remember them by. I would have even liked a few at forks. .

Mike,

Angela

Edward…

I wonder if I would put up pictures of Edward and I if I were allowed to have kept those photos.

No. It would be as if he was still watching me; as if he would come back.

_When I know that he never will._

But I wouldn't destroy them, I couldn't. Unlike him I don't want to forget our time together, but I do want to be able to move on, to learn from my mistakes.

"Well I think that's everything honey. Phil and I will be heading off now. We will have to get a move on if we want to make it back for Monday."

I nod silently, as Renee grabs me into a tight hug; peppering my hair with kisses.

"If you need anything. Anything at all; you call me, do you hear? Even if your fine; still call us. Don't leave me again Bella, okay?"

I pull back slightly to look in her eyes; they are beseeching and clouding with tears.

"I promise mum. I won't be like _that _anymore."

The smile she bestows upon me is blinding and I once again push myself into her embrace to get away from it.

I wasn't the only one who got hurt after Edward left.

"Come on Renee; give the girl some room; you're strangling her." We both laugh, and I can feel my own tears threaten as Phil pulls me into a quick one armed hug.

"You look after yourself kiddo. We'll see you at Christmas. Take care." I smile in acknowledgment, letting him go.

The room feels bigger with mum and Phil gone. I stretch out on the sofa; Jane Eyre already in hand.

I am half way through chapter two when a harsh knocking sound brings me out.

I glance through the eye hole before opening the door.

She is about my age; her auburn hair pulled into a loose bun.

I open the door slowly.

"Um, hello?"

She smiles, warmly at me; thrusting out an eager hand.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky." She replies to my unasked question.

"Right. . ."

"Oh yeah sorry. I just moved in last night. And well I saw you move in this morning, and I thought that I'd just pop by and say hello. So…hello."

All words are pushed through at a exceptional speed.

"Hi." I reply lamely.

"I'm Bella." I tag on the end as I pull back the door further; inviting her inside.

"I guess all flats look the same." Becky muses, as her eyes travel through the room with a critical eye.

"Yeah I guess. Haven't really has much time to make it homely yet. I think a trip to a home store is in order."

Her eyes brighten at my words.

"That's great. I am in desperate need of some furnishings myself. And at present I am living on crackers and cheese. So how about a little recon? You can grab a lift with me in my car."

I am barely able to nod, before she is dragging out of the door.

Her car is a little green beetle, with battered cram leather seats, and painted daisies on the hood.

"What do you think?" Becky asks with added enthusiasm, which I am beginning to realise is her default setting.

"It's pretty?" I offer, unaware of the correct car terminology.

"Isn't it?" she agrees. "My boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend, gave it to me for my birthday. It was scrap metal when he found it, but he's good with his hands. The daisies are my own touch though. I'm doing an MA in art, how about you?"

The conversation turns so quickly, my head is spinning. I am shocked that Becky is able to concentrate on the road at this point.

"English." I answer, my eyes becoming large as I chance a look at the speedometer.

_Yet another person who like to go fast._

_You were always safe with me, my love._

I blanch at the resurgence of the voice, but luckily Becky is once again talking and does not pay attention.

"English cool. I always loved the classics, but Art is my true calling. I'm going to have to have a serious chat with the housing guys, they have just go to let me paint my walls. The wallpaper that I have at the moment is dire." She makes a disgusted look with her face, and I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

By the time the shops shut, Becky's little Beetle is crammed full of our purchases, and I know a lot more about my house mate.

She is a little older than me at twenty. She went travelling around Europe for the last two years, with her ex-boyfriend Zack before realising that she really wanted to go to college.

"That's one of the reasons for the break-up. Zack may be a lot of things, but an academic sure isn't one of them. He was all for coming with me though. He was even talking about getting a job in a bar or something. But can you imagine it?" I shake my head, because I don't know what else she expects.

Becky has also found at a few things about my life; but I kept it light.

Yes. I have had a boyfriend.

No. we are no longer together.

No. We will not be getting back together.

"That's great." She enthuses. "That means that we can both go out on the pull tonight. My cousin used to go here, and she told me about a club that never bothers with ID, so what do you say?"

I try to wiggle out of it, but she is having none of it.

"Oh come on Bella. Please? I have loads of clothes you can borrow. And well no one else has turned up yet, so how about it? You don't want me to go there on my own do you?" She brings out the big guns, pouting severely in my direction until I relent.

"Okay." I sigh in resignation.

I stare at myself in the full length mirror.

I barely recognise the girl staring back.

My long hair has been palled away form my face; and turned up into an extravagant evening style. I had to fight to tone down the make-up but it is still a lot more than I usually wear.

Electric blue eyeliner frames the bottom of my lids; exaggerating my mascara-full lashes. My face is powered, so that it is blemish free, yet still in the same alabaster tone.

Then I come to the dress.

It is short but not trashy. It is hung on two thick straps; that run down the length of the dress. It has two layers; the top finishing half way down, arching out in a tulip while, the bottom sticks strictly to my legs.

A pair of electric blue wedges, that will definitely be a walking hazard are attached to feet, by a few tiny straps.

This is definitely not me.

But it could be.

I can still see a version of myself, but she is different, more confident and a little more wise.

This is a version of Bella Swan that is embracing the future; not wallowing in the past.

Yes Edward left. Yes Edward is never coming back.

But I am still here, and I still have to live the rest of my life.

I smile triumphantly at my reflection.

"Come on Bells, the Taxi is here."

We enter the club without so much as a second glance by the man on the door.

A small part of me was hoping that he would ask for id. It was my last hope of getting out of tonight unscathed.

_You shouldn't be here Bella. This is not the type of place for you_

There would have been a time when my heart would sore at the sound of his velvet tones, but now it sours my stomach.

_This is where I want to be._

I repeat the thought over and over like a mantra; hoping that at some point it will become true.

"What do you want to drink?" Becky shouts over the deafening sound of the thumping base.

Of course, if I look good, then Becky looks better. She is wearing a strapless leopard print dress, that sits high above her knees. The auburn tone of her hair clashes beautifully.

"A coke." I reply; which receives a pointed look.

"Two double vodkas, and Coke, my good man." I shake my head.

_So that's how it's going to be._

To be fair the drink tastes a lot better than I thought it would. The vodka adding a slight sour note to the sweet coke.

"Good?" Becky asks as she manoeuvres me to the dance floor. I nod; knowing that my voice will no longer carry over the music, that seems to get louder with every step.

"I'm glad. Drink up, there's plenty more where that came from." I should have known that however loud the music is, Becky could be louder.

Dancing, is awkward. I will never be the most graceful person on the planet, even on my best day. And at present I have two very large high heels attached to my feet, so all I can manage is a stunted shuffle from foot to foot.

Needless to say Becky finds this highly amusing.

"Oh come on Bella. You've got to admit your dancing is quite funny."

I can feel my cheeks burn under the inch of make-up but thankfully remains hidden.

She sees my embarrassed expression though, and her tone becomes almost sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, you just need to let loose a bit, stay there, and I'll bring you another drink. You're running on empty there."

I look down at my glass to find it devoid of contents.

_When did I drink that?_

I remain almost completely stationary as I wait for Becky to return. People jostle and step on my feet, but I still remain still.

"here you go; try this. I'll think you'll like it." I nod, eyeing the drink with some scepticism. The hot pink colour liquid looks harmless enough, but I am unsure just how alcoholic it is, but the thirst at the back of my throat, is too much and I virtually down it.

"That's my girl, now this for afters." Becky replies, passing me a shot glass, and clinking it against her own.

I swallow it quickly. The liquid burning my throat, as it snakes it's way to the bottom of my stomach.

_I guess it isn't too bad._

I have to admit though it does make dancing a lot easier. My hands seek out Becky's and we dance round each other; my legs no longer weighed down by my shoes. It is almost as if I am floating.

"You're getting the hang of it Swan." She giggles; as I spin her round me.

It's almost as if we can dance forever; only stopping to refill the drinks that seem to empty faster and faster. I check my watch as I saunter over to the bar for my round.

2.00

Wow, times flies when you're having fun.

"Two more of those, and two of those." I shout, pointing at the a vibrant green liquid, and a black bottle that sits next to it.

The barman nods; filling the glasses quickly; brandishing an easy smile.

"Go easy, okay." he offers, as I hand him a note.

"I promise." I giggle, as I walk back over to where Becky was last.

I find her arms; snaking around the back of a random man; her face locked with his.

_Oh well more for me._

I down both shots simultaneously; closing my mouth quickly to stop it rising once more.

The other drinks are dispensed just as quickly, and now I am back to dancing.

I fling my arms wildly, but I don't seem to care, because I am on fire, and nothing can blacken this amazing mood.

"_All the single ladies, now put your hands up. . ._" I sing along, my voice barely a whisper above the beat, but I am past caring.

Everything is going great, until I trip over one of my own feet, pushing me back onto a cold pair of stable arms.

_Oh crap._

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't see you there." I slur; trying to turn to look at me rescuer. But he will not let me.

"It isn't a problem." He replies, his voice alarmingly close to my ear. Yet his arms will not let me move.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. I was here with a friend she is. ." I move my hand to point to where I last saw Becky snogging that man, but she isn't there.

"Oh well she was. . ." I leave the sentence hanging, as apprehension claws it's way over the swathes of alcohol swirling around my stomach.

I make for my phone to ring her, but the stranger stops my movements.

"If she's still here, she won't be able to hear her cell. Don't worry I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

There is something almost familiar about the voice, but I cannot for the life of me think what.

"Honestly you're fine. I can find my own way thanks." I reply, as his hands finally leave my waist. I do not chance a look at him as I begin to walk away. I am two steps from the exit when I once again fall down.

"Where do you live." The stranger repeats, his arms once again attached to my body.

"Odessa house OH36." I stutter, resigned. Trying to remember the general direction.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home, if that's all right with you. I wouldn't like to think of you all alone at night. There's some strange people in a city like this."

I nod mutely, encouraged by his question.

_He is giving me a choice. I do not have to leave with him. _

There is a tiny part of me registers the fact that I am going to leave with s strange man, but I quickly kill it; as a wave of calm washes through my system.

_I will be fine._

Even as he places me in the back of his car; horizontal; because sitting up is beyond me now, I am unable to take a glimpse of his face.

"You're like my knight in shining armour." I murmur quietly to myself.

He laughs genially at this, though I am slightly shocked that he can hear me above the purr of his engine.

"I wouldn't say that. Just think of me as your friend in your hour of need."

"I don't need anyone." I reply. "I used to have a protector, a knight.. . But he left me. . .I wasn't worth saving anymore. . ."

_Where is this coming from. . .I was so happy before what has brought this on._

I can feel the car come to a stop as my eyes close against my will.

I feel more than see him pull me lightly into his embrace, as he takes me out of the car.

"He is a fool. You are worth saving. You are worth every sacrifice imaginable.. . It is now my turn to protect you Bella Swan. . You are not alone I will always look over you. . ."

_What do you think? _

_Can you guess who is Bella's saviour?_

_Okay so if you read the blurb at the start and encroaching darkness it is a bit obvious but indulge me Lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. I would like to thank you for reading this story and those who review, you guys are awesome. Even though encroaching darkens has yet to be finished I think that this story will help make the ED a better and more rounded piece of fan fiction._

_So here we with Jaspers perspective. I sometimes think that doing multi POV's of the same chapter can be a bit boring but I did it with this chapter because I think it helps to find out why Jasper is in Alaska how he feels etc. And After reading the bit of Midnight sun I now think doing a book from a different POV is great!!_

_Lol_

_As always review and let me know what your thoughts are on my interpretation of Jasper and Bella. I found it difficult finding my inner Jasper (ha) and I would like to know if he's as you would think_

_Anyway enough of my waffling. Please read and review._

Jasper POV

I have stayed too long.

Three months have turned into five, and I once again need to leave.

Alaska; just another stop on my journey; though I do not know where I am headed.

This has become yet another facet of the monotony. Yet another routine that I have kept from my days with the Cullen's.

But I no longer live out years, in the guise of a human- but months.

At first I made it feel as if it were essential. A technique used to help quell my thirst for human blood that still to this day rages through me.

Three months were all I could handle before my baser instincts overtook my wafer thin control. I no longer had siblings who could hold me back. I tried to flee the town before it all went too far.

I was mostly successful.

But my mistakes are still etched on my mind.

I never found out her name. Barely eighteen, far too trusting to be out in the dark; alone in such a big city. Such a waste; her blood not even quenching my thirst; merely fuelling the flames in my throat.

I have got better with time. I am now able to protect the defenceless humans that come too close. But I still move on every few months.

I am running from her.

Never looking over my shoulder because I dare not.

Alice deserves better than this; better than me. For a seer she is incredibly blind, because she still wants me. God only knows why.

So I continue to run; for I cannot go back.

It won't be that difficult. I have no friends; family is no longer an issue, I have no ties to cut.

It will be a clean break, another fresh start, Washington is not an option, maybe Seattle; Chicago?

I will give myself two days to put my affairs in order, and then I will disappear.

I go to the Black door night club, more out of habit than any actual need for company. It's strange that I can find a small amount of enjoyment from conversing with humans. The opportunity had never really presented itself before; except for Bella, and we all know how that turned out. But since my self appointed exile I have sought out the company of one or two humans. It started out as a way to while away a few hours of darkness; stopping the near constant barrage of memories of what Alice and I used to do at night. But now I actually almost look foreword to it.

I nod in acknowledgment to the bartender, as I take my usual perch on the bar stool furthest remove from the others.

Leigh usually comes over to me at this point; joking lightly over the fact that I have, to this day never ordered a drink, but he can tell by the edge of my jaw, that tonight I want to be left alone.

I watch people mostly; allowing their emotions to overtake my own. Humans are so simple by comparison. their mood and emotions; so easily changed, dictated by such things as weather.

I envy them.

Even their scent is becoming less maddening .

I stay at my vigil for what feels like hours; but could easily could be minutes. A few of the braver women in the club approach, but tonight is not the time for polite conversation, and I brush them off without as much as a second glance.

I am half way through ignoring a rather thickset blonde, when a heady scent of freesia and sunshine blows through my senses.

I instinctively swallow back the wash of venom that now coats my tongue.

_No it couldn't be. . ._

I allow the air to flood through my nostrils as I try to smell the scent once more; but to no avail.

_I'm loosing it. That's what it is._

I shake my head at the direction of my thoughts.

_Don't be ridiculous. Why would Bella Swan be in a dingy club in the middle of Alaska?_

My thoughts fly unnervingly to my actions on that day. The last day that I came into contact with Isabella Swan.

_Alice is so excited. I can feel it beaming out of her with tremendous force._

"Bella will love this." she repeats the words she has been chanting for the last week; as if saying them an inordinate amount of times will make them true.

"I doubt anyone could love this as much as you do." I whisper into her hair, as I kiss her head sweetly. Alice's bubbling body quickly stills; and she takes a step from me. Her eyes are blazing into my own.

"She _will_ love it Jasper. I am doing this for Bella not myself."

I nod quietly; knowing that any forced change in emotion will be ill-received.

"Now, we need to set up the dining room table for high tea and cakes." I let her lead the way; as I follow along with Esme and Carlisle; my eyes hitting the ceiling as a small sigh leaves my lips.

"And before you can say anything, Yes we will be eating a piece of birthday cake."

I had thought as much; and I eye the pink cake with malice while setting the table for eight people; my only conciliation is that this will annoy Rosalie even more than me.

I place the last fork down when Alice freezes; her eyes glaze over momentarily.

"They're here." She notes, two seconds before I hear the soft sound of the front door opening.

"Happy birthday Bella." We chorus; Emmet and Rosalie appear in-between Esme and myself without a noise.

Bella blinks twice; her eyes taking in every gaudy pink decoration that Alice has filled the room with; her eyes finally coming into contact with the rose coloured cake.

And then the embarrassment hits me square in the jaw; as her face turns the same colour as the decorations.

The emotions radiate off her, and bleed into me; embedding themselves deep into my stomach and I have the sudden urge to tear every stupid piece of crepe paper down; and rip it shreds.

Edward can tell the tenure of her emotions nearly as well as I; placing a careful arm around her waist; kissing the top of her head.

_How does he do it?_

Ever since he professed his love for her; I have been surprised by Edward's control. Every touch he gives her, must be immensely difficult. A caress that could so easily turn into a blow.

_He has much greater control than I._

Without taking his eyes from Bella; Edward shakes his head a millimetre to each side; disputing my previous thought.

Alice takes hold of my hand; squeezing it lightly as she stares at Bella's reaction, completely oblivious to the discomfort she has caused.

"Sorry about this Bella." Carlisle stage whispers; as he and Esme both greet the birthday girl. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

_Don't you believe it. This is the toned down version. Bella must just think herself lucky that she never had to see the ice sculpture of a swan I had to accidentally break._

Edward passes off the muffled laughter as a cough as Bella's concentration moves on to my siblings. Rosalie as always feigns indifference as Bella's looks her over.

But I know better. Her eyes are tinged with emerald as jealousy colours her emotions. At first I thought it was only Bella's human form that Rosalie craved, but now I am not so sure.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are red-faced just like always." Emmet states lightly.

Bella begins to blush once more, and I can't help but stare intently as the blood rushes to her cheeks.

_So near. . ._

Edward grimaces at the change in my thoughts; shooting me a warning glare.

_What where did that come from? You were virtually chained to her in a hotel room earlier this year; what has changed?_

I try to let the sudden burn in my throat dissipate as venom swallowed rushes toward it.

_I should have hunted earlier today with Carlisle. instead of promising Alice to help with the party decorations._

"Thanks a lot Emmet."

Emmett's booming laugh brings me back.

"I have to take a step out for a second." Emmet winks at Alice before continuing. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try." Bella replies, the blood still soaking her cheeks.

I let go of Alice's hand as she propels herself towards Bella. I dare not move an inch in that direction; knowing that my translucent control is completely invisible once more.

I could send my worries to Edward, but what is the point?

I may be in a room full of vampires, but I know I could have her drained before anyone would be able to react.

_But where would the fun be in that?_

I take a chance in Edward's direction to see if he has caught the mood of my thoughts; but as ever his eyes are trained on Bella.

I lean awkwardly against the post, carving my face into a smile, as I try to infuse the room with calm.

_But I am doing it for myself more than anyone else._

"time to open presents." Alice declares; her enjoyment far surpassing anyone else in the room.

Bella puts up her usual resistance, but even she knows that no one bets against Alice, and takes the mountain of presents with only a little reluctance.

Bella open the gift from Myself Rosalie and Emmet, with all due trepidation. When the paper reveals an empty box her reaction is almost comical.

"Um….thanks."

I laugh lightly, the burning in my throat slowly retreating toward my stomach.

"it's a stereo for your truck." I explain. "Emmet's installing it right now, so that you can't return it."

_Poor Bella we are always one step ahead of you._

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." Bella beams, all anger at the gifts completely gone. I can feel my own smile surfacing to accompany hers.

_She is rather pretty; for a human._

She thanks Emmet who replies with another round of raucous laughter.

"Open mine and Edward's next." Alice states, slightly bouncing from foot to foot.

"You promised." Bella squeals at Edward; her tone an attempt at anger; but more a kitten than a tiger.

"I didn't spend a dime." Edward responds; brushing a strand of hair from her face. Her neck moves towards his touch, and the purple shade of vein is revealed through the ivory skin.

"Give it to me." She sighs, as the monster inside resurfaces; clapping his hands with joy.

_Don't go there._

She takes the small wrapped C.D rolling her hazel eyes at Edward. Her hands deftly slink underneath the paper; jerking it from the tape.

"Shoot." she whispers, as blood oozes from the top of her index finger.

Ruby.

Red.

Blood.

All rational thoughts are gone, and the monster replaces me; bounding across the room in one fluid movement.

"No!" Edward roars, but to me it is but a whisper, as I pull my body toward Bella.

Edward has always been quicker than me.

He throws himself at my meal; flinging her across the glass table; the cake and presents casualties of her fall as she lands in a shatter of crystal.

My body slams into Edward's as I claw at him in order to get to the blood; that Is now flowing from her arm as well as her finger.

My mouth snaps in annoyance as I feel the immense form of Emmet close in behind me; binding my body to his in a death grip.

I can do nothing but look at my prey. Her arms are clutched around her bleeding arm. But even in this state, I cannot look away from her face.

Her brown eyes burning into the black of my own.

I can read shock; but there is no anger; there is barely fear. Already accepting my unspoken apology.

How can the monster fight against an angel?

_I know that sorry will not be enough. But I promise you that I will never put you in this danger again._

_Bella Swan this is goodbye._

Yet as I awaken from the memories of the past the scent continues to attack me; before backing off, circling me readying itself for another round.

It is clawing at me; infusing every thought.

_Where are you my dear._

I shake my head repeatedly; trying to dispel the monster that has once again taken residence.

_You have done enough damage for an eternity; please let me go now._

I catch my first glance of the new Bella Swan from the periphery of my vision.

She is stood at the other end of the bar; quickly throwing back two shots of a vile looking liquid. I chance a look at her face; as it's contorted into a grimace.

She has changed quite a lot in only a year and a half.

All vestiges of childhood are now gone from her face. The high cheekbones no longer un-balancing but fit nicely.

_She has grown into a beautiful woman._

_Wait. . .Where did that come from?_

Her mahogany hair has been teased into an ostentatious braid atop her head; revealing the ivory skin of her neck.

_Barely covering the pumping blood of her jugular.. . _

_STOP IT NOW!!_

The scream is deafening but no one else can hear it.

I stare dumb, as she downs another two glasses of alcohol; the viscous liquid already beginning to cloud her beautiful scent.

I can see Edward in my head; stomping up to her; pushing the glass from between her fingers.

"This is not you Bella." He shouts, and in a way I agree, this is not the Bella Swan that fell in love Edward.

This is the Bella that Edward left. This is the Bella that believes that Edward Cullen no longer loves her.

The other drinks are dispensed with just as quickly, and she turns on her heel back to the dance floor.

She fling her arms wildly, as I watch, transfixed by her movements. They are highlighted by the odd trip and fall, but it is nothing in comparison to the joy that is buzzing around her.

And like a moth to a flame I am drawn in.

"_All the single ladies, now put your hands up. . ._" she croons lightly; unaware that this is not the song that is being played

I am almost at her back; when she stumbles over her own shoes.

_Oh crap._

My arms act out of their own volition, wrapping around her small waist. My fingers can feel the shuddering beat of her heart as it racks through her body.

Her back comes into contact with my chest, as her scent hits with much more force.

My senses roll from the shock; as I cling to one word, as the world spins before me

_Bella._

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"It isn't a problem." I reply quickly; my hold only intensifying as she tries to move from it.

But why am I holding on?

A drowning man clinging to the last lungful of air.

"Are you okay?" I bark out; the venom making it hard to speak.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. I was here with a friend she is. ." She slowly moves her finger in search of the elusive friend without success.

"Oh well she was. . ." she lets the sentence tail off, as irrational thoughts cloud around.

_I could take her home, make sure she's safe. Bella is in no shape to get there be herself._

I almost laugh at the thoughts, I don't think that she would come if she knew who her would-be rescuer is.

Bella's fingers fumble through her bag in an attempt to reach her cell

"If she's still here, she won't be able to hear her cell. Don't worry I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

I speak the words before I can think.

I am almost pleased when she rescinds my offer

"Honestly you're fine. I can find my own way thanks" I begrudgingly let my hands fall from her waist; my own disappointments are echoed in her emotions, but I cannot tell if I put them there.

She is barely three steps from me when she falls once more. My hands reach her before she hit's the grimy carpet of the club

"Where do you live." I repeat as relief floods my body when my fingers once again litter her body.

"Odessa house OH36." she stutters..

"Okay, I'm going to take you home, if that's all right with you. I wouldn't like to think of you all alone at night. There's some strange people in a city like this."

_You have a choice; you will always have a choice with me Bella._

There is a tiny part of me that wants her to say no. It would be easier that way, for both of us, because I know with some certainty that after tonight I will not be able to leave her again.

She nods slowly_, and both our fate's are sealed_

I place her into the back of my rusting corvette. Alice would be horrified by my choice of car. I chuckle lightly to myself.

After everything I have done, I think the state of my car is the least of her worries

"You're like my knight in shining armour." Bella murmurs quietly as I take my place in the drivers seat; careful to hide my face from her.

I laugh lightly at the absurdity of the sentiment as I gun the engine into life

"I wouldn't say that. Just think of me as your friend in your hour of need." I reply.

"I don't need anyone." She states firlmly. "I used to have a protector, a knight.. . But he left me. . .I wasn't worth saving anymore. . ."

I blanch at the coldness of her words, as the revulsion is apparent in her emotions.

_Edward really did a number on you didn't he?_

That isn't fair and I know it. If I hadn't tried to….tried to _eat _my future sister-in-law none of this would have happened.

_But that's not technically true is it? Nothing can ever be easy with Edward. If it wasn't for that incident, he would have found another. Edward truly believed that he wasn't right for Bella. . _

"He is a fool. You are worth saving. You are worth every sacrifice imaginable.. . It is now my turn to protect you Bella Swan. . You are not alone I will always look over you. . ."

I don't know if she can hear me anymore, as sleep overtakes her, but I hope so, because I mean every word.

I find her room in Odessa house without difficulty; choosing to get there by climbing the tree with her rather than risking a walk past the security desk.

Her room is small; with a kitchen dining room and bedroom pushed into a 80 by 80 box. There are a few photos and a couple of throes, but it is mostly still un-furnished.

I sigh lightly as I lay her on her queen-sized bed.

I mean to leave at this; she is safe, she doesn't need my help anymore.

But I stay; because just like Edward I am a masochistic bastard.

She is so peaceful while she sleeps; you can almost pretend that no one had ever broken her heart.

"Edward." the word sucks all the air from the room, and the need to leave intensifies.

But it is her emotions that make me stay. There is no longing or love to them; just shock, and hurt.

_He may abandon you but I will not._

I leave at sunrise; fully aware that my presence here will not be well received. But I leave her with a note.

_Bella._

_I hope that your hangover is not too intense._

_If I am correct I do not think you will remember too much about the events, but suffice to say you were safe._

_I would have it no other way._

_I do not know if you will; but if you want to talk about this I will be at the duck and goose bar, at this evening._

_Jasper Whitlock._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are chapter three. I am trying my best to make the chapters a bit longer than the ones in encroaching darkness. This is from Bella' POV and focuses on the day after the night before. Please let me know how you like her first proper non drunk conversation with jasper._

_He is so pretty after all. _

_Just an update on how encroaching darkness is coming along. I promise that it hasn't been abandoned but I have come up with an idea but it's a bit scary and I don't know if I;m brave enough to go through with it. So watch this space._

_Lol_

_As ever review; they are nearly as good as Jasper dipped in chocolate; feeding you strawberries._

_Lol_

Bella POV

The inside of my lids lightly glow red under the duress of sunlight that must have filtered through the badly shut curtains.

_Just my luck; I go to Alaska and it's sunny._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I let out a groan; as I twist my body away from the light; and the horrendous sound of knuckles against wood.

"Bella are you in there?"

I release a slow growl of discontent; as I begin to further tangle myself in my duvet.

The knock turns into a bang.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"God if you're in there Swan you had better open up."

_Get up Bella._

Yet I continue to ignore both voices.

_Bella and hangover's don't mix._

"Please Bella." The voice is now a whimper. "Just tell me your in there. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have gone off with that bloke. . .I"

I rise out of the drunken stupor; my head a few minutes behind my body; as I try in vain to untangle myself from the mess of covers.

My hands paw through my discordant mane of hair; pulling out the loose braids that have made it through the night.

I check a glance in the mirror; to find myself wearing the remains of the outfit I spent three hours getting into the day before.

As I stumble across the flat in search of the door; I trip over a fallen pair of electric blue wedges that I must have thrown off last night. A leather jacket lays spread-eagled at the bottom of the bed.

_Since when did I own one of those?_

I try to think back to where it would have come from; but the process causes an ache at the front of my head; so I stop all thought quickly.

I finally make it to the door; opening it to find a pyjama clad Becky staring at me intently.

"Thank God." She lets out a long breath.

"Sorry." I rasp; finding the task of focusing on her difficult.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? I left you last night."

"You did?" I ask motioning for her to come in and sit on the bed; while I fall into the inviting mattress with a resounding thump.

Becky rolls her eyes nodding emphatically.

"Yeah you went off to get drinks. And while you were gone A guy came over to me; I think his name was Geoff. I danced. We um. . Kissed. He took me home. . .you weren't there."

Becky still has the same pained expression; but it is slowly giving way to annoyance.

"Oh right." I supply lamely.

"Well. . ."

"Well. .. I don't remember how I got home.. ."

My brain holds the sins of the last night but it is refusing to divulge them.

It is like water; dripping through a rusty faucet.

Drip.

Clubbing with Becky

Drip.

Shot's; lots of shots.

Drip.

High heels; falling over.

Drip.

Becky all over a random man. .

Drip.

Arms around my waist.

Drip.

Cool breath against my neck.

Drip

"It is now my turn to protect you Bella Swan. . You are not alone I will always look over you. . "

I let my eyes fall to the floor; as they embed themselves into the worn hardwood.

"Bella."

I sigh.

"I'm sorry Becky, but I can't remember."

"No Bella it's not that; look at what I found in between your sheets." I whip my head round to find Becky holding a piece of paper.

It's a letter; but only two words jump out at me.

_Jasper Whitlock._

_Bella _

_I hope that your hangover is not too intense._

_If I am correct I do not think you will remember too much about the events, but suffice to say you were safe._

_I would have it no other way._

_I do not know if you will; but if you want to talk about this I will be at the duck and goose bar, at this evening._

_Jasper Whitlock._

"So I'm not the only one that got lucky last night." Becky asks with a knowing look.

_Lucky? I don't think so. _

I shake my head empathically; my fingers tracing the gentle slant of his words.

"So Jasper Whitlock huh. I don't remember seeing you with anyone last right. . .But you must have made an impression if he wants to see you again.. . ."

Becky continues to talk, but I find myself only half listening.

The cold hands that had snaked around my waist were his.

_Not Edward's. . . _

The freezing breath that caressed my neck was his.

_Not Edward's. . . _

Relief and disappointment war for supremacy. It would be a lie to say that my mind hadn't immediately gone to Edward, as soon as the memory of cold fingers and icy breath came back to me.

But am I pleased that it wasn't him?

I don't know.

I honestly don't know. My body still aches for his touch; my skin still tingling slightly at the mere thought of it.

But my mind is more cautious.

_He doesn't want you Bella. If he had come back it was just that he needed another distraction; another toy to play with for a couple of years. Until he got bored once more._

_It would only be a matter of time before he left you again._

My eyes refuse to leave the page though; but I want nothing more than to rip the paper into a thousand pieces and forget that this ever happened.

Why is Jasper here; now?

Questions fly through my mind at lightening fast paces.

_Is he here about Edward?_

_What does he need from me?_

_Where are the rest of the Cullen's?_

Yet they all remain un-answered.

I sigh heavily; my decision already made. I now know that I have little choice but to meet Jasper tonight.

Becky is less than happy about my non-committal answers to her un-ending questions.

"Look Becky." I finally relent, an hour into her interrogations. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't have any answers myself; that's why I'm going tonight- To find out."

I hope that this will be enough; but judging by the set of her jaw I know it will not.

"Ok. Jasper's a. . . Well he's. . ." I sigh heavily. I suck at lying; so if I have any chance of getting Becky off my back; I must stick as closely to the truth as possible.

_But maybe leave out the part about the hundred and eight year-old Vampiric Ex-boyfriend._

"Jasper is my ex-boyfriend's brother" The expression that I receive from Becky is priceless; if the situation wasn't so serious it would almost be funny.

"Do you mean Edward? Your only boyfriend. . . The love of your life."

_The love of my life. . . WHAT? Where had she learnt that from?_

"Becky; where did you get that idea. Edward and I were only together for a matter of months; and judging by the way he left me; it wasn't love for him. . ."

_Of course I loved you Bella. . But it wasn't enough. . . .we don't belong together._

I wince at the sound of his voice; _Why won't you leave me alone.?_

I feel Becky place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you didn't have to say it. It's well. . .It's kind of obvious, in the way you talk about him. Even after he left you. You seem to worship the ground he walked on. . ."

We are both silent at the end of her revelation. Am I that transparent?

Of course I had adored Edward; in many ways he was perfect. Even looking past the beauty of his face; the man underneath was just as unbelievable.

_A vampire that refused the lure of human blood._

_A vampire that fell in love with a average human girl.. . _

But that's just it. . He Didn't; I fell for him; but I wasn't strong enough of a lure. My blood only interesting Edward for so long. . .

"So his brother lives in Alaska then?" Becky asks; bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh? Well I don't know exactly; it's possible I suppose. Their family had left Forks; because they're father - Carlisle had accepted a surgeon post at another hospital; I guess it could have been in Alaska. . ."

"Won't all of his kids be your age or older? Surely they would have left the family nest by now? Maybe this Jasper is at the university like we are?"

I nod slowly; thinking over the situation.

The idea that just Jasper and Alice are here; slows my rocketing pulse.

"yeah maybe your right. . But I won't know anything for sure until I meet him. . ."

The duck and Goose turns out to be an over-stylised wine bar on the main boardwalk that sits two streets from my new home.

I am over ten minutes early; but when I give Jasper's name to the waitress I am directed to a table where a tall blonde man is already seated.

I avoid looking at him as I take my seat; but I feel his presence behind me as I pull out the chair.

"Let me." He virtually breathes into my ear; as he pulls out the chair for me; and pushes it in after I ma seated. I blush a thank you; and keep my eyes averted until he is once again seated.

"I think this belongs to you." I start; retrieving the faded leather jacket from my messenger bag. Jasper accepts with a light apology for leaving it.

"no problem." I mumble into the table. "I'm just I Haven't had another strange man in my bedroom last night." I regret the words almost immediately; this remorse becomes ten-fold when I see Jasper's pained expression; letting my eyes leave him once more.

"Not that. . .I didn't mean that you would do. . . What I mean to say is thank you for looking after me last night."

_Wait a go Bella. Foot in mouth syndrome._

"Bella; please look at me." he asks; with a pleading note that brings my eyes into contact with his own.

At first glance he looks exactly the same as he did nearly two years ago when his teeth came very close to my neck.

Jasper was always slightly taller than Edward; his body long and lean. But he could never be described as lanky; decades of fighting had given him an almost perceptible aura of strength; his clothes always gliding over the defined muscles of his toned upper-body.

Up until this point I have never been able to look at Jasper in such detail; he had always kept a distance; which has now for some unknown reason dissolved.

The features of his face are angular; with a strong jaw line; and expressive eyes. I would almost describe him as beautiful. . .

_Beautiful?_

We stare at each other for two minutes without one word being spoken. I can tell that he is staring at me just as intently as I am; but surely his eye must see more? Every blemish; the light smudge under my eye from where I had to re-do my make-up several time, and the chapped appearance of m dry lips.

_I must look hideous in comparison to him. Yet another marble Adonis_

"What would you like to drink this evening?" the over-enthusiastic waitress asks; popping out of nowhere.

"I'll have a coke." I answer; reluctantly letting my eyes fall from Jasper's

"me too." Jasper replies quickly.

I am prepared for another round of awkward silence; when jasper starts to speak.

"Bella; before I say anything else, I would just like you to know that I am dreadfully sorry about my actions last night. I shouldn't have come over to you; especially in the state that you were in." I once again blush relieving the scratchy images of previous night once more. Jasper notices backtracking slightly.

"No no, Bella I didn't mean to embarrass you. What I mean to say is. I should have let you be. I should have thought through are first encounter. That's why I didn't show you my face. I thought you would be less than pleased, to see one of _us _again."

I nod; as the waitress returns with our drinks.

"There's nothing to apologise for Jasper. If you weren't there I don't know what would have happened. In truth I should be the one that is sorry. I must have been in a right state."

I let my eyes wonder into my lap as Jasper lets out a polite laugh.

"Not at all Bella. It was rather amusing. To be fair I had a good evening; all things considered. . ." I can hear the note of mirth in his voice; and my eyes search him out once more.

We fall into polite conversation; but we both know that we're skirting around the real issues. The questions that have been bubbling for the past twelve hours; begin to churn In my gut; and I can barely listen to our waitress; as she rolls off today's special in a monotone.

"the salmon will be great." I mutter; cutting off her over-rehearsed lines.

"And I'll have the tomato and basil soup." Jasper adds on. I give him a curious look but he just smiles at me.

"What? I had a large lunch a soup will just be right."

After the waitress leaves; I try to gain the courage to ask the question I am not sure that I want the answer to.

"I'm here alone Bella. . . They're not with me. Edward's not here" I let out a low sigh; as conflicting emotions war inside me.

"Is this good news?" Jasper asks with a small smile; and I feel almost naked under his eyes. "you're emotions are quite conflicting; disappointment and relief. ."

I am given a reprieve on answering him as our food is given; and I find myself becoming curious as to if japer will even to attempt to eat the soup in front of him.

"I'm once again sorry Bella. I have no right to ask you such a question. After all it's nearly entirely my fault that Edward left."

I shake my head emphatically as my hand moves of it's own accord onto the middle of the table.

"No Jasper. You can't blame an accident for Edward's decision. ."

I can tell that he wants to argue but he thinks better of it. I let my right hand play with the food on the end of my fork; while I let my left hand lay there; neither on mine or his side of the table.

I almost jump at the feeling of warm skin atop of my hand; I look up sharply to see jasper's ivory hand placed above my own.

"It's almost. . .warm how did you. . ."

"the soup" he replies quickly as I see his hands snake around the bowl once more.

"I have been spending more time with humans; since I left the Cullen's and I noticed that our temperature is one of the many things that makes you feel uncomfortable. So I try to help erode the discomfort where I can."

I am a taken back by Jasper's consideration of my emotions. Before; he had always kept his distance; I had understood the reason for it; but I couldn't help but think that Jasper had no particular affection for me.

"So you're alone. . ." I state; hoping that he will continue the sentence. But all he does is nod.

"I needed a. . .change. I have never been as linked with the family; for my sire was not Carlisle; but another vampire. ." I don't know what to say to this. Edward had told my snippets about his family's history but I had no idea that jasper was not one of Carlisle's _Children._

There is more to the story but I know that tonight is not the timethat I will find out. . .

"I'm alone too." I whisper into my half empty plate; my cheeks blazing at my outburst.

"We shouldn't have left you."

_But you did. You all did. _

I want to say to his face. Tell him about the hurt their desertion caused; how many nights I lay awake while sobs heaved through my body.

I was a zombie;

But I don't. After all it is in the past; and jasper is not the one who deserves the blame.

Jasper squeezes my hand gently.

"There's so many things that we should have done. I should have done. . . ."

His golden eyes are hooded, and darkening, so I try and turn the conversation quickly.

"Where's Alice? Is she coming to join you later; when you find somewhere to settle down." if it is possible Jasper's eyes become darker as he shakes his head silently.

_He really is all alone._

"I left them all. I couldn't stand their emotions. And my own guilt I was inflicting upon them. They deserved better. Alice deserved better."

The conversation reverts back to safe topics after that. We Discuss my choice of course and college over the main course and desert. Jasper is just as perplexed by my decision as my parents had been; but he is much more open to seeing it from my perspective.

"Well Alaska has an excellent English problem; there is an extensive collection of classic literature in the library; which is particularly good for you." He notes to my surprise.

_Since when did Jasper know anything about me; other than I was Edward's ex-pet human._

Jasper looks at me strangely; obviously noting my surprise.

"Why? Just because I kept my distance; it doesn't mean I didn't notice you Bella."

A rose blush rises steadily throughout my body; warming my skin; and I cannot for the life of my look away. His eye are burning into my own.

"Can I see you again?" He asks; as he dismisses my attempts at paying for my meal. I turn to look at him; with a perplexed expression.

"Why" is the first word that plops out of my mouth.

Jasper's lilting voice gentle chuckles at my expense.

"Because I enjoyed spending time with you tonight. . But if you don't want to. . I quite understand if you don't feel safe. . ."

All laughter is gone; and creases litter his forehead; which I am quick to dispel.

"NO! I mean yes, I would like to see you again. I would like that very much. . ."

I leave Jasper at the front door of Odessa house with a promise to phone him when I receive my schedule from the English department.

But it is the words of the previous evening that refuse to leave me as I ascend the stairs.

You are worth every sacrifice imaginable.. . It is now my turn to protect you Bella Swan. . You are not alone I will always look over you. . ."

_Not really a cliff-hanger but da-da duh_

_So I have a question would you like another Bella POV or a Jasper POV?_


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

"You look older." She comments quietly as I escort from the duck and goose to her apartment block. It is a clear night and I can feel the arctic breeze filtering through the town. I take a cursory glance in Bella's direction; to ascertain if the weather is bothering her. She pulls her light jacket more tightly against her body but remains silent.

"I don't think I have to worry about getting old Bella. I have a feeling you're be getting wrinkles before I do. . ."

I realise my mistake as the words full from my lips. but it is already too late; they are out there now; being pushed along with the breeze.

_Of all the stupid, and insensitive things to say. . ._

"Bella I'm so…" I stop us both; turning to look into her eyes; expecting to see the pain as agony hits me squarely in the gut.

But there is nothing. No pain; or even anger; just a tiny smile quirking the edges of her mouth.

"I think you might be right about that one Jasper." she breathes in response; a she continues on walking to her apartment. I could catch up easily; but I hang back for a few seconds unaware of how to proceed; until she calls back to me.

"I thought you were supposed to be walking me home. Although I think you maybe the most dangerous thing in Alaska at present." She tags on the end in a low tone.

_Oh I don't know. Alaska is a big place, and you Bella Swan have appalling luck._

We both pretend to ignore her last utterance as I fall instep with her; allowing my legs to travel at the same speed as hers. It would be much quicker for me to drive her home; I had even parked the corvette in the car park behind the bar; but I now see that she needs this.

I think we both need this.

Bella needs to be in control; to be able to dictate the speed and direction of us.

_Us? Is there even an us? _

_A vampire in exile, and another vampire's ex-girlfriend hardly the perfect start/_

But Edward isn't just another vampire; he is- he was my brother. I try to shake my head from their current thoughts but it does little good. It is only the sound of Bella's controlled voice that brings me out.

"I think it's your eyes. They appear; older. They are a window to the soul after all. " her tone sounds unsure. But there is a fire in her eyes that is threatening to blaze into my own.

"And my soul is more damaged than most." I comment; allowing my eyes to move to stare at the asphalt of the pavement.

I can feel the gentle pressure of a living hand as it snake around my own; in the cold atmosphere of night we are almost the same temperature.

I want to cling to it, but I settle with enjoying the sensation of her skin against my own.

"That's not what I meant." she intones.

I let out a low sigh; taking more comfort from her malleable fingers than appropriate.

_I miss this._

_I miss the touch of another. _

I expect my mind to focus on memories of Alice; but it doesn't; remaining focused on the little human that is holding me hard; almost desperately.

An anchor

A human comforting a vampire.

It would almost laughable if it wasn't Bella Swan.

"I know; it's been a hell of a time. I have never felt fourteen months go slower." Bella says nothing; but her head nods in agreement.

"You've also changed. You look different." I comment; my eyes flying to her of their own volition.

"I've got older." She laments; disappointment warring with acceptance.

"No. Well yes, but that. But that isn't it." I stop our slow pace; pulling on her cold hand; so that she is now facing me.

I had looked her over last night; but it was quick, and it felt wrong. I was as bad as a voyeur. A peeping tom.

This is different; she stands before me; with her chin raised high; as if daring me to stare.

The differences between this night and last are vast. I can tell that she is much more comfortable in her own skin. She wears a simple pair of black skinny jeans; a baggy jersey hiding a tank top; with a blue silk synthetic jacket.

It should be almost forgettable in comparison with the ivory dress of the evening before; but it isn't.

_She would look beautiful in anything._

_!!_

"How have I changed Jasper?" she asks quietly as my eyes scan her body. I look back with questions of my own; but her emotions hold no tells. She is just as confused a I about the direction of the conversation. Yet I know that she is almost desperate for my response.

"You are taller; by an two and half inches."

"mm." she signals me to continue; obviously expecting more from my answers.

"Your eyes are lighter; no longer a deep brown; they are closer to hazel." I whisper the words; but I know that she can hear them.

I stick closely to the facts; because I dare not say anything else. As a vampire I can be expected to see the tiny variances; such things that human eyes may miss. But how can I explain the other things that I notice? Or how these differences affect me?

Bella's scent has altered. It is a small change but a perceptible one; well to me at least. She had always smelt of freesia's; the smell almost cloying in it's sweetness; an innocent almost child-like quality to it.

But now. . .

A darker tone coats the higher notes; balancing the sickly sweet; with a mature musk.

_So much more appealing. _

I avoid the thoughts that revel in the change in scent; the venom souring any half realised notions of protecting the broken girl.

_Woman; not girl _

Bell even acts differently; q determination laces her words, and edges all decisions she has made in front of me.

"If he ever came back I don't think that he'd like what he'd see."

There is a long pause as the meaning behind her words impacts the cold evening.

"Do you. . . Do you want him too?"

Bella turns from my gaze. We both know who we're talking about but I need to know what her answer will be..

"I. . . Don't' know. . . It won't change anything. . I will never be enough. . . But I would want him to know that. . .he was wrong. . . I could never go on with my life as if he never existed. . . .I am what I am because of him."

When I finally speak; It is not to dismiss her last words.

Who am I to tell her what is right and wrong? To be fare I have made a lot of them myself.

"Come on; this cold front will only get worse. And I know that at least one of us can still freeze to death." I note with a sour edge I try to hide.

She nods reluctantly but does not let go of my hand.

I try to pick up the pace; but she refuses to walk faster.

When we eventually get to the large oak front of Odessa house; I am conflicted between my need for her to go in and get warm; and the desire to stay in her company.

"So I will see you again?" I ask my question from the bar; hoping that I will receive the same response. Bella nods; rolling her eyes slowly.

"Yes Jasper you will. I said so didn't I?"

"Of course; but I was just making sure. Just in case you changed your mind"

_I don't think I can stay away from you. But I would much prefer to be in your company; rather than skulking outside of your window; like Edward had done. . _

The resurgence of thoughts about Edward, does nothing to lighten my mood.

"I never realised before." She starts; biting her lip.

"Go on."

"Something of things you say. . They are kind of similar to the things Edward would say to me."

_Ouch_

_How exactly am I supposed to take this?_

"Right well. Um. . ."

"Oh Jasper. I didn't mean to insinuate. . I just meant. ." She lets the sentence hang; as I wave off her apologies with a hand.

"It's okay. I should have realised, that my presence would do more harm than good. Maybe we shouldn't-

"NO!" Bella belts the word out loudly; stopping anymore thoughts in that direction.

"Okay." I smile. "Just phone me when you have a free day or evening. We could go for another meal; or something. . ."

"And you'll definitely let me pay this time; especially since you don't eat anything."

I nod; knowing full well that this will not be the last argument that we will have on this subject.

She pulls the door open; and I am just about to turn on my heel; when I feel a warm sensation of breath and lips on my cheek. I stop stone still; but she is gone in the blink of an eye.

"See you soon Jasper." She calls; as my fingers trace the small space of skin that now is tingling severely.

Five months will turn into six.

One simple call and the house is mine for another three months.

I don't know why I asked to see her again. It's not as if she needs my help; not really. All I can be is a constant reminder of the man that left her.

_But I'm not doing this for Bella am I?_

I'm nothing if not selfish.

_So what do we think Of Jasper? _

_Sorry that the chapter is a little shorter, I am working on it._

_I wanted to get thoughts from his perspective of the evening without going over the same chapter twice. I understand while people do it, but I wanted to try something a bit different._

_All opinions are appreciated. I would especially like to know if you think Jasper's feeling for Bella are a bit sudden? I tried to get them to go slow but well I see it as jasper is a few steps ahead of Bella. As far as he is concerned Alice and him are finished. And well Bella is a lovely girl Lol. basically jasper did an Edward, and left his girlfriend because he was doing "the right thing" not. _

_Another quick question. Would you guys like an insight into the jasper Alice break-up from his perspective? We did get a little bit in encroaching darkness but I could always add more Lol._

_Or are we full steam ahead on the Jasper and Bella Train. As soon as she stops moping about Emo-ward._

_He is pretty, but jasper has that whole dangerous growl side that is soooooo sexy, Lol_

_As always review. They are as awesome as jasper in a leather jacket, walking you home. . And then coming upstairs Ha. Ha._

_Bella you have so much to learn_


End file.
